The Golden Snackoo
by Relimeax
Summary: If anyone can make it happen, It's Ema! ...Maybe! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice or any of the characters. Ho hum.**

**SPOILERS.**

**Not major ones but perhaps a spoiler for the credits of AJ.**

* * *

"Ema… What are you doing?"

"My guess is she got bored with nothing to examine and is checking that Snackoo for fingerprints!"

"Hm. I wonder how disappointed Fräulein Skye will be when she only finds her own prints…"

"HUSH!"

Not much of an unusual day at a crime scene. Our red-clad defense attorney, who isn't supposed to be investigating. His magician aide who dragged him to the scene. Our (hansom) German prosecutor who should be investigating more. And our science-nut detective who doesn't want to be here.

"I'm not checking it for fingerprints!" Our science nut exclaimed. Ema Skye was huddled on the ground with a spray bottle of some sort and a bag of her beloved snackoos. "I'm trying to see if I can change its _color_!"

Our attorney blinked. "Change its color…? Oh. Yeah, you said something about a gold snackoo after the Misham case?" Apollo waited for confirmation. Ema beamed.

"That's right! I've been trying this for weeks and I think I finally got it…" She twirled the soiled snackoo happily in her glove protected hands.

"But the chances of the snackoo being edible after your test aren't very high, ja?"

Of course Klavier Gavin had to be the one to ruin Ema's momentarily good mood. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "You can test it for me."

Klavier shook his head, "N-no thanks. I'll leave that honor to someone else… Herr Forehead can do that for you." Klavier offered. Apollo glanced warily at Ema and Klavier who were staring expectantly at him. "I'd rather not…"

Miss Trucy Wright jumped up and raised her hand, "I'll try it for you! I've never tried a snackoo before."

Ema looked pleased at the fact she at least had a volunteer. Apollo slumped thinking about what Mr. Wright would say if he allowed his daughter to get poisoned. By Ema no less.

Ema reached in the plastic bag that contained the snacks that no one really knew what they were. She handed Trucy a fresh one and contently watched and Trucy munched on it.

"They taste like... _munch munch_… Chocolate!" Trucy squealed. Apollo blinked. Good to know what they are, he supposed. He would debate on whether they were chocolate or jerky or something.

Ema continued to spray the soiled snackoo, a determined look on her face. The other three watched over her shoulder watching intently to see if she could actually do it. She consecutively pressed the dispenser on the nozzle of the bottle starring at the poor, drenched, snackoo. After maybe ten squirts, Ema's noticed the edge of the treat.

"It's…" She started. "I-it's… turning yellow!" She yelped and started squirting as fast as she could over the snack. She sprayed and sprayed and eventually the whole surface turned a bright, shiny yellow-orange. Ema stood up instantly with a triumph grin. "I…I did it!" She punched the air victoriously. But her joy didn't last long.

As she gloated gleefully, Klavier reached towards her and poked the golden snack. As soon as he did so, the assumed success melted in Ema's hand in a puddle of failure.

Ema's face fell and she looked like she was going to cry as the substance of a once innocent treat dripped from her gloves to the grass below. Klavier sighed.

"Well, it looks like that was no good. I suppose you'll have to try again, ja?" He stated harmlessly.

Ema twitch and pulled her glove off. She then started to chase Klavier around the crime scene claiming it was his fault it melted. Apollo sighed at how immature Ema was being and Trucy simply giggled while helping herself to some of Ema's remaining snackoos. Another detective caught the chase and shouted.

"Mr. Gavin! I think we've found something! And Detective Skye, stop fooling around and get back to investigating!"

Klavier ran to the safety of the officers and detectives to avoid getting pummeled by Ema for no reason. Ema slunk solemnly away, dragging her science gear to a nearby tree to try again.

* * *

Heheh... Written in like, thirty minutes; just a quicky. R&R if you would!

Petal


End file.
